1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuits, and in particular to modeling integrated circuits such as insulated-gate field-effect transistors (MOSFETs).
2. Description of Related Art
Many MOSFET simulation models are currently available, for example the BSIM3v3.2 model available from the Department of Electrical Engineering and Computer Sciences, University of Berkeley, Calif., and described in particular in the 1997-1998 user manual by Weidong Liu and others, which is herein incorporated by reference.
This kind of model is used by integrated circuit designers to define and simulate MOSFET in terms of their required electrical characteristics, for example carrier mobility, threshold voltage, drain current, etc.
In some cases it is found that the performance simulated using these simulation models does not match the real performance expected of the MOSFET finally produced.
The present invention aims to provide a solution to this problem.